I Want
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sasori menyukai gadis itu sejak SMP. Namun, dia tiba-tiba mengucapkan rencananya pada teman baiknya, Itachi dan itu sangat mengejutkannya. Fic threesome SasoSakuIta, Special request by Utsukushi I - KuroSiro6yh. Mind to RnR?


**Ada laptop nganggur ya dimanfaatkan, itulah pepatah yang tepat untuk author yang satu ini ==v *dihajar massa* sebenarnya saya pingin tobat, kapok ngerjain threesome lagi. Eh, gak tahunya ada yang nongol terus minta threesome aja ==a *ngelirik Kuro-chan -ditendang* yang kayak gitu itu, jangan ditiru ya :3 *nunjuk Kuro-chan –dibakar rame-rame***

**Ehem! Oke, langsung saja. This fic special request by Utsukushi I – KuroShiro6yh. Enjoy it..!**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

Warning : OOC, AU, hard lemon, little eksplisit, PWP, threesome

Pairing : SasoSakuIta

**Aku sudah memperingatkan, bagi yang merasa nggak bakal kuat (?) silahkan menjauh ya. Aku udah ngomong baik-baik nih ^^**

**.**

**.**

**I WANT**

**

* * *

**

"Ohayou Sasori," sapa seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir. Dia tersenyum pada laki-laki berambut merah di depannya.

"Ah, ohayou Itachi!" balas laki-laki bernama Akasuna no Sasori itu. Dia tersenyum manis pada laki-laki di depannya tersebut.

Itachi menarik kursinya untuk bisa duduk di samping sahabatnya itu, "Jangan lupa, nanti kita akan mengajarkan para kouhai kita hahaha," tawa Itachi bangga. Memang, sekarang mereka sudah naik kelas 2 SMA, sehingga mereka yang dulunya kouhai kini menjadi senpai dalam ekstrakurikuler bela diri.

Sasori mengangguk pelan sambil menyeruput ramennya, "Kau benar, rasanya waktu berlalu dengan cepat," ucap Sasori sambil terkekeh pelan. Spontan Itachi memukul punggung teman sejak kecilnya tersebut hingga dia tersedak.

"Uph! A… Apa-apaan sih?" tanya Sasori kesal. Itachi tertawa melihatnya, lalu dia mengangkat alisnya dan melirik pada samping kirinya, menandakan 'lihat-deh-siapa-di-sebelahku'

Sasori menatapnya bingung, lalu wajahnya spontan memerah melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya sekarang. Karena Itachi memundurkan duduknya, sehingga gadis yang tadi ada di sebelah Itachi, kini di sebelah laki-laki berambut merah itu. Gadis berambut pink itu tengah tertawa-tawa pada teman di sampingnya. Sementara Sasori masih terbengong menatap gadis yang tak lain adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis yang dia sukai sejak di SMP dulu.

"Sa… Sakura?" panggil Sasori pelan. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, spontan Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya. Dia tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang tadi memanggilnya. Sementara Itachi dan Ino—yang tadi tengah berbicara dengan Sakura, langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk pergi.

"Ah, ada Sasori-senpai rupanya," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Sasori mengangguk canggung.

"Kau… tidak bilang kalau kau akan sekolah di sini," gumam Sasori. Matanya menoleh ke sana kemari, malu menatap mata hijau emerald Sakura secara langsung. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, boleh kan senpai? Hehe, oh ya aku ikut bela diri lagi lho," Sakura memberi tahu info—yang entah penting atau tidak—dengan semangat pada Sasori.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu—"

TEET TOOT

"Wah, sudah bel masuk. Aku duluan ya senpai!" Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Ino yang tengah menunggunya di pojokan kantin. Sasori hanya mengeluh pasrah menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh sampai punggungnya lagi-lagi dipukul sekuat tenaga oleh Itachi.

"Ah payah kau Sasori! Kapan kau akan menembaknya?" tanya Itachi dengan semangat. Sasori menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan Itachi yang kebingungan menatapnya.

"Hah, dasar aneh,"

.

.

.

**Jam ekstrakurikuler…**

"Sasori, dari tadi kau aneh?" tanya Itachi. Kini mereka berdua tengah mengganti baju di ruang ganti baju. Sasori hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, hanya kepikiran," Sasori menatap Itachi sesaat lalu dia berbisik di telinga sahabatnya itu, "apa… kau pernah melakukan err xxx?" tanya Sasori ragu. Itachi membelalakkan matanya.

"Hah? Te… Tentu saja belum! Memang kenapa?" tanya Itachi. Sasori mendengus menahan tawa.

"Hufh ternyata, haha tidak. Aku lega, habis adikmu sudah sih," jawab Sasori enteng. Itachi membelalakkan matanya.

"APA? SASUKE SUDAH? DENGAN SIAPA?" tanya Itachi histeris. Dia tidak menyangka adiknya yang dingin itu, ternyata sudah pernah melakukan hal yang tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya.

"Entah, dan sekarang aku lagi pusing akhir-akhir ini," gumam Sasori sambil menggaruk rambut merahnya yang tidak gatal, "setiap aku ingat cerita Sasuke, aku pasti ingat Sakura, dan 'ini' langsung berdiri begitu saja," ujar Sasori polos dan menunjuk sesuatu di antara selangkangannya. Itachi menatapnya sweatdrop.

"Sasori, masa' sih kau pingin dengan Saku—"

"Yeah, aku memang ingin," jawab Sasori cepat dengan tampang cool nan innocent. Itachi tidak bisa menutup mulutnya lagi, "bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Ma… Mana kutahu hal begitu," jawab Itachi cepat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasori memutar bola matanya bosan dan keluar dari ruang ganti baju.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan Sakura, lihat saja," dan Sasori pun tersenyum, meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah terbelalak tidak percaya.

.

.

.

**Saat ekstrakurikuler…**

"Begitulah, namun pada dasarnya bela diri adalah…" Neji, sang ketua dan senior bela diri yang seangkatan juga dengan Sasori dan Itachi tengah menjelaskan. Sementara Itachi tidak tenang, sedari tadi dia melirik Sasori yang terus menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh.

Lama Neji berceramah, akhirnya latihan dimulai juga. Namun, benar dugaan buruk Itachi. Sasori diam-diam meminta izin pada Neji, agar dia mengajari Sakura secara khusus di tempat lain. Awalnya Neji ragu, namun karena Sasori termasuk anak yang berprestasi dalam bidang ini, akhirnya Neji mengiyakan saja. Itachi mengamati Sasori yang tengah mengajak Sakura dan menariknya keluar dari tempat itu.

**Di bagian Sasori…**

Sasori berjalan menjauhi lapangan indoor sekolah mereka, mengajak Sakura memasuki gudang luas namun sudah tidak terpakai lagi oleh pihak sekolah. Sakura bingung melihatnya, tapi akhirnya dia menurut saja. Sementara Sakura melihat-lihat gudang tersebut, Sasori diam-diam menutup gudang tersebut hingga cahayanya berkurang.

"Ng? Kenapa ditutup senpai?" tanya Sakura polos. Sasori tidak menjawab, dia semakin mendekati Sakura.

"Se… Senpai?" Sakura menelan ludahnya saat di belakangnya tembok sudah menghalangi jalannya. Sasori mendekati Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sekali memaksakan semua keberaniannya untuk keluar.

"Kau tahu perasaanku padamu kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasori tenang. Sakura menatap Sasori tidak percaya, wajah baby face itu semakin mendekat.

"Aishiteru,"

Sasori menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Menjilatnya perlahan, merasakan lip gloss yang dipakai Sakura dengan rasa strawberry yang menggoda. Sasori semakin menekankan bibirnya membuat Sakura terdesak. Sakura menahan, supaya dia tidak membuka mulutnya saat Sasori mengeluarkan lidahnya dan membujuknya. Namun, Sakura lengah. Sasori meremas bukit kembar Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendesah tak karuan dan membuka mulutnya. Sementara itu, Sasori memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada dan memasukkan lidahnya paksa.

Sakura mengerang, saat laki-laki berambut merah itu mengajaknya lidah bertarung dalam satu tarian sementara tangan Sasori sudah bergerak liar meraba-raba tubuhnya. Lidah Sasori terus menekannya, tidak membiarkan lidah Sakura bergerak bebas tanpa seizinnya. Merasa Sakura kehabisan nafas, Sasori melepaskan ciumannya.

"Seh… Senpai," desah Sakura. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap wajah Sasori tidak percaya.

Sasori kembali menatap Sakura, namun tak lama dia kembali memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir Sakura. Mengajak gadis itu untuk kembali bertarung dengannya dalam ronde kedua. Sakura mendesah tertahan, saat dirasanya Sasori mulai melucuti bajunya satu persatu hingga merosot ke bawah. Tinggallah Sakura hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Tapi, itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Sasori yang dengan mudahnya menelusup ke balik bra Sakura dan meremas sesuatu yang kenyal di baliknya.

Sakura kembali mendesah kencang, karena remasan Sasori itu. Sementara laki-laki tersebut menurunkan kepalanya untuk menggigit tengkuk Sakura dan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan. Sakura berusaha menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan desahan yang membuat Sasori semakin beringas. Namun, itu berakibat fatal, Sasori yang kesal meremas dada Sakura lebih kencang hingga gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan kembali mengeluarkan desahannya. Puas dengan tangannya, kini gantian mulut Sasori beraksi. Dengan ganas, Sasori memilin sesuatu yang sudah menegang di dada Sakura.

"Ah ah…" Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Tubuhnya tidak bisa dikontrol lagi, dengan reflek tubuh tersebut sudah menikmati yang Sasori lakukan padanya.

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat dirasanya bagian bawahnya sudah memanas. Tanpa menuruti kemauan Sakura, tubuhnya sudah terangsang sepenuhnya membuat Sasori menyeringai semakin lebar. Sasori terus memilin, menjilat, mengecup, dan sedikit menggigit buah dada Sakura hingga menegang dan memerah. Sementara sebelah tangannya sudah siap merangsang bagian bawah. Sasori menggerakkan jarinya tanpa memasukkannya di bagian bawah itu.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat cairan cairan serasa terus keluar dari liangnya. Dan bukannya berhenti, tangan Sasori semakin cepat menggerakkan jarinya ke sana kemari. Dan kini, jari tengah sudah masuk ke dalam labianya. Membuat Sakura melenguh tertahan, merasakan jari Sasori yang berputar-putar di dalamnya. Sasori sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura, dia sengaja berhenti di dalam dan tidak mengeluarkan jarinya. Sakura mengerang, dia berusaha membujuk Sasori agar kembali menggerakkan jarinya, terlihat dari gerakannya. Sasori akhirnya menurut, dia menusukkannya jauh lebih ke dalam membuat Sakura mendesah dan terus mendesah, merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Pinggulnya terangkat setiap Sasori menusukkannya jauh lebih ke dalam hingga akhirnya Sakura mendesah panjang, datanglah masa klimaks Sakura yang pertama.

Saat Sasori akan membuka celananya, dia tertegun mendegar suara pintu dibuka. Dengan sigap, Sasori menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau akan membutuhkan ini," ujar Itachi dan melemparkan sesuatu ke tangan Sasori, "pakailah," ucapnya lagi. Sasori menatap apa yang tadi dia terima dari Itachi. Sebuah kondom.

"Thanks," jawab Sasori, "ngomong-ngomong kau mau apa ke sini?" tanya Sasori, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi tidak sukanya. Itachi terkekeh, dia mendekati Sakura yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan terengah-engah.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Itachi, nadanya terdengar hati-hati. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia berpikir sebentar, tidak ada salahnya berterima kasih pada teman yang sudah sengaja membeli kondom (?)

"Hn, terserah," ucap Sasori. Itachi tersenyum, dan kembali menatap Sakura.

Tangan laki-laki berambut panjang itu mulai beraksi. Perlahan, Itachi meraba dan membuka bra dan celana dalam Sakura yang masih terpasang. Hingga gadis itu sudah telanjang seutuhnya. Sasori masih mengamati apa yang sahabatnya itu lakukan pada gadisnya, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat itachi meremas dada Sakura dan mengakibatkan desahan merdu dari gadis itu. Kini Itachi membuka kemejanya, dan berjalan memutar hingga dia berada di belakang Sakura. Dari belakang, Itachi duduk dan membuat Sakura menyandar pada dada bidangnya. Sementara tangannya menyelip dan meremas kedua buah dada Sakura dari belakang.

Itachi mencium leher jenjang Sakura, sementara Sasori kembali maju. Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, Sasori mendekati Sakura dari depan. Dia sengaja belum memakai kondomnya, agar bendanya bisa diulum Sakura dengan mudah. Dan itu tercapai, Sasori mendekatkan bendanya pada wajah Sakura. Karena mendesah, mulut Sakura terbuka sehingga dengan mudah benda itu masuk ke mulutnya. Sasori mengernyit tertahan, saat remasan Itachi semakin kuat, maka Sakura spontan menggigit benda miliknya.

Sasori memaju mundurkan tubuhnya terus begitu, bahkan sesekali membuat Sakura tersedak. Sementara itu, tangan Itachi kembali bergerak, meraba perut rata Sakura hingga kini jarinya masuk ke dalam labia Sakura dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasori sebelumnya. Awal satu jari, lalu dia jari, hingga sekarang tiga jari. Sakura tidak tahan lagi, tubuhnya berguncang, dan terus mendesah kencang. Sasori mulai mengeluarkan bendanya, dia menatap Itachi sesaat lalu memakai kondomnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk Itachi," gumam Sasori. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan jarinya.

Sekarang Sasori mulai memasukkan miliknya pada liang milik Sakura. Melihat reaksi gadis itu yang akan berteriak, Itachi langsung menutup mulutnya dengan melumatnya. Itachi mencium bibir Sakura dan terus melakukannya sementara Sasori masih berusaha memasukkannya. Satu hentakan cukup membuat seutuhnya masuk. Sasori menarik nafas saat dirasanya liang itu menjepit dirinya. Sementara dia bisa melihat cairan kemerahan mengalir dari dalam liang itu. Sasori masih menunggu dengan sabar, sementara dia menyaksikan temannya tengah kembali melumat buah dada Sakura dan menggiring tangan gadis itu agar meremas-remas miliknya.

Sasori tersenyum saat melihat Sakura sudah mendesah normal. Dengan segera, dia memundurkan miliknya kemudian memajukan tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Sakura mendesah hebat, semakin cepat gerakan Sasori maka semakin kencang desahannya. Terus maju mundur, tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Sakura. Bahkan semakin lama semakin cepat membuat Sakura semakin lama tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Sakura mengerang tertahan saat dirasanya dia kembali klimaks untuk ke sekian kalinya. Sasori pun mengeluarkan miliknya, dan langsung ambruk di samping Sakura. Sepertinya dia juga sama klimaksnya.

"Huft, kau lelah Sasori?" tanya Itachi. Sasori mendengus pelan.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana heh?" tanya Sasori balik. Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu, giliranku," Itachi segera mendorong tubuh Sakura agar gadis itu berposisi berlutut. Tubuhnya berpangku dengan kedua tangannya, hingga posisinya menungging di hadapan Itachi. Sedangkan kedua bukitnya bergantung dengan bebas.

Itachi yang sudah memakai kondom sebelumnya, mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam kepala labia milik Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura harus mendesah gara-gara perilaku Itachi kepadanya. Si sulung Uchiha itu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di atas punggung Sakura, membiarkan kedua tangannya meremas buah dada Sakura yang menggantung bebas. Sasori hanya terdiam mengamati perilaku temannya itu.

Itachi kembali memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Sakura terus mendesah dan mendesah seolah tidak akan bisa berhenti lagi. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan keringat mengalir dengan derasnya di wajahnya. Sasori kembali berdiri, dan mencium bibir Sakura yang memerah. Kedua laki-laki itu terus melakukan tugasnya masing-masing untuk memuaskan tubuh—yang tidak lagi menuruti majikannya—milik gadis itu.

"Tch, akhirnyaa!" Itachi mengerang saat dirasakannya dirinya sudah kembali klimaks. Dengan segera, Itachi melepaskan bendanya dan dia langsung ambruk di samping Sakura. Sasori juga melepaskan ciumannya, bedanya dia langsung berinisiatif untuk membaringkan tubuh Sakura pelan-pelan di sampingnya.

"Ternyata begini rasanya, melelahkan," gumam Itachi. Sasori mendengus dan mendekat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, akan lebih melelahkan kalau kau melakukannya sendiri," jawab Sasori sarkastik. Namun Itachi hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali.

Sasori menatap wajah Sakura yang tertidur karena kelelahan, "Kita keterlaluan ya," gumam Sasori dengan nada kasihan. Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Well, baiklah siapa yang duluan ingin melakukan xxx hah?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menyindir, Sasori hanya mendengus menahan tawa. Dia berjongkok di samping Sakura dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Gomenasai Sakura," Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun saat Sasori akan mengambil baju Sakura yang tadi dia lepas, Sakura memegang tangannya.

"Aishiteru mo, senpai," ucap Sakura. Entah itu ngelindur atau tidak, yang jelas mata Sakura masih terpejam. Setelah mengucapkan itu dengan nada pelan, tangan Sakura kembali jatuh. Sasori dan Itachi menatapnya bingung.

"Wow, dalam keadaan tidur pun, sepertinya dia ingin sekali menjawab pernyataanmu Sasori, selamat!" jelas Itachi panjang lebar, "ah ya, kalau dia sudah sadar, tolong sampaikan ucapan maafku padanya ya," gumam Itachi.

Sasori hanya mendengus menahan tawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengambil baju Sakura dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu, setelah itu dia merapikan bajunya sendiri. Sasori menggendong Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan gaya bridal. Menatap wajah manis itu dan tersenyum kecil, sementara Itachi yang sudah duluan merapikan bajunya tersenyum menunggu di luar.

"Arigato,"

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Satu request kembali selesaaai! DX *ngibar-ngibar bendera putih (?)* ampuuun, tolong jangan ada lagi yang request threesome, huwaa I am give up! Saya masih polos nan imut nih (?) *dibakar hidup hidup***

**Pokoknya untuk Kuro-chan semoga suka ya, begitu pula yang lain. Maaf beribu maaf kalau aneh, habis hanya ide ini yang numpang lewat di kepala hohoho. Ah ya, boleh minta review? X3**


End file.
